valkyriedrivefandomcom-20200213-history
Charlotte Scherzen
Charlotte Scherzen (シャルロット・シャルゼン Sharurotto Sharuzen)' '''is a minor antagonist, later becoming a Supporting Character of Valkyrie Drive Mermaid. She holds high office, but her standing relative to the tightly controlled Governor is not clear. She has authority to give orders to Captain/Commander Kasumi Shigure--but Kasumi sometimes interferes with Charlotte's actions. She is confident in her power, even arrogant, sometimes capricious and cruel. Seems to be responsible for training and integrating the girls of Mermaid Island. Pursues her own personal agenda, sometimes at odds with Akira Hiragi's orders and the interests of the Waerter. Unlike Akira and Kasumi, Charlotte revels in her lush and sensual body. Appearance Charlotte is a beautiful girl with waist-length or hip-length pink hair, purple eyes and large bouncy breasts that her nipples sometimes peak out from the cups of her purple bustier whenever she moves. Her skirt frees her jiggly butt-cheeks and panties whenever she walks, thigh high stockings with garters and long, sharp painted nails. Like some of the other girls with winged Arms (e.g. Ange), she wears triangular hair ornaments on either side of her head. Sometimes, these ornaments and her hair give her face a butterfly look, like her Arm in miniature. Background Like all the other inhabitant of Mermaid Island, Charlotte used to live a normal life. Sometime when she was already confined in the island, she formed a group with four other girls who were devoted admirers of her. They were later called The Adel team. The members of the Adel team are Charlotte, Ange, Miranda, Marianne and Monroe. Akira Hiragi acknowledge Charlotte's strength and leadership so he invited her to be part of Welter, the ruling faction in Mermaid. Powers and Abilities * '''Claw Combat' - Charlotte was able to use her sharp fingernails at her foes. This was first seen in episode 2, where she cleaves Mamori Tokonome's gym outfit. * Harem - Charlotte can make a harem (the separate part of a household reserved for wives, concubines, and female servants) females into their erotic side. Weaknesses * Goddess Complex - Charlotte suffers from a massive god complex, causing herself wanted to be a 'goddess' and viewing her work as an officer being in godly quality, which was fueled by her technological prowess and has only worsened just in time. This narcissism has proven to be her sarcastic denial of Akira Hiragi's orders, often clouding her reasoning and slowing her ability to adjust to unforeseen situations. * Nail Damage - If someone (in case, Liberator) tries to damage her miniature nails while Charlotte was wielding an Arm, she'll felt a strong pain of nail stimuli. This causes Charlotte to be extremely vulnerable to any type of attacks. * Overconfidence - This is Charlotte's fatal flaw. When ever she wields Momoka as an Arm, Charlotte has overgrown her high confidence, causing her to be vulnerable as well at high speed combat. * Betrayal - As seen in episode 11, Charlotte was betrayed by Momoka with a shocking hand slap on her cheek after her plan has made a success. Which turns Charlotte from her psychotic side into pure isolation, presumably leaving Adel as well. Trivia * The name Charlotte means "free man", "petite", "strong and virile" or "vigorous". * Charlotte's surname 'Scherzen '''means "to joke" in German. * Charlotte is the first Liberator to have inverted nipples. ** The second person to have inverted nipples was Momoka Sagara. *Charlotte's motif was Kuroto Dan (A.K.A, Kamen Rider Genm) from ''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. Meaning that both of them sharing their dark nature. **Additionally, the situation between the godly complexes of Charlotte and Kuroto were both unintentional. *In Episode 12, Charlotte's fate was unknown after she was cured, but she was possibly left from Adel and Welter due to Momoka's negative actions earlier. Gallery *Charlotte Scherzen/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Liberator Category:Welter Category:Adel